L'aventure de la compagnie des 10
by Satine3
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'aragorn et de 9 autre compagnons qui vont pour retrouver le nouvel anneau que Sauron a fait
1. Default Chapter

L'aventure de la compagnie des 10  
  
Premier chapitre : Une arrivée impromptue  
  
Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'été, les Hobbits se préparent à faire une grande fête en l'honneur de. Bah finalement, ils font une fête juste pour s'amuser car, comme tout le monde le sais, les Hobbits adorent les fêtes surtout quand il y a de la bonne nourriture en grande quantité. La fête bat son plein quand ils entendent bruit des sabots de 2 chevaux qui arrivent à toue vitesse. Les Hobbits se mettent à courir de tout les bords et de tout les côtés et vont se cacher dans leurs trous-de-Hobbits où ils se barricadent. Frodon est assis dans sa cuisine quand il entend des voix à l'extérieur. Il se lève et regarde par la fenêtre. Quel n'est pas sa surprise de voir Gandalf et Aragorn qui parlent avec Sam qui n'a pas l'air du tout enchanté de les voir dans la Compté. Frodon va trouver Sam qui lui dit : Leur arrivée ne me dit rien qui vaille je peux te gager qu'ils vont encore nous entraîner dans une de leurs dangereuses missions d'où l'on risque cette fois-ci de ne pas revenir. Comme Sam finit de dire ces mots Aragorn dit à Frodon : Nous aimerions que vous nous accompagniez encore une fois dans une de nos dangereuses missions d'où vous risquez peut-être de ne pas revenir en un seul morceau, mais on a vraiment besoin de votre aide. Sauron a encore fait un de ses maudits Anneaux pis il l'a encore perdu l'épais pis là ben faut le trouver et s'arranger pour le détruire et détruire Sauron en même temps parce que tout le monde commencent à être pas mal tanner de courir des risques à cause de ce maudit Sauron de malheurs qui peut pas se contenter de régner sur son petit coin de pays. Frodon et Sam se regardent et répondent en coeur : Bon pour cette fois on va accepter mais c'est bien la dernière et vaut mieux réussir à se débarrasser de ce Sauron de malheurs parce qu'on aimerait bien pouvoir prendre des vacances tranquilles pour une fois. Aragorn plutôt content les remercie et leur demande d'aller chercher Merry et Pippin car le reste de la Compagnie les attends non loin de là. Quelques instants plus tard Sam revient accompagné de Merry et de Pippin. Après avoir prit ce dont ils auront besoin les 6 compagnons se mettent en route pour aller rejoindre le reste de la compagnie. 


	2. 

Voici mon deuxième chapitre je ne sais pas si vous avez aimer le premier ni si vous aller aimer les autres qui vont suivre mais je l'espère.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le début du voyage  
  
  
  
La compagnie est enfin réunie. Après des retrouvailles très joyeuses, les 10 compagnons se mettent en route vers Fondcombe pour aller chercher de la nourriture et un peu plus d'armes. Au bout de plusieurs jours de voyages ils arrivèrent finalement a Fondcombe mais pas sans quelques ennuis bien entendu. En chemin, Pippin s'était égaré dans les bois en voulant aller au petit coin et il s'était fait surprendre par une bande d'Orques qui lui on couru après jusqu'à ce que Boromir et Faramir arrivent. Puis Legolas en voulant tuer un Orque avait atteint Boromir à la jambe se qui fit juste retarder leur arrivée. Sam quant à lui, mit le feu à sa couverture es se couchant trop près du feu ce qui faillit le brûler vif. Mais ce qui les retarda encore plus c'est Arwen qui sachant la venue de son beau Aragorn avait décidée d'aller à sa rencontre pour lui demander quelque chose ( qui aurait pu attendre ). Voici ce qui se passa : Arwen s'arrêta devant Aragorn et lui dit : Aragorn mon beau et merveilleux Aragorn est-ce que tu voudrais avoir des enfants avec moi quand on sera marié ? Aragorn sous le choc lui répondit : Mais t'es complètement cinglée!! Si tu pense que je voudrais avoir un seul enfant avec toi. Ah l'aide aider-moi. ARWEN : mon amour ne pars pas ne me laisse pas comme ça. ARAGORN :t'es folle je préfère encore mes missions dangereuses et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances avec mes compagnons plutôt que de devoir vivre toute une vie avec toi et des enfants surtout s'ils sont comme toi. Je veux pas te supporter toi et tes enfants toute ma vie. Aragorn planta là Arwen et remonta à cheval puis il reprit la route avec le reste de la compagnie vers sa destination. Arrivé à Fondcombe il eut à peine le temps de toucher le sol qu'Elrond vint lui demander une petite entrevue. Aragorn regarda ses compagnons avec des yeux désespérés et suivi Elrond jusqu'à l'intérieur de son château où Elrond lui dit : - S'il te plais Aragorn accepte d'épouser ma fille elle est entrain de me rendre fou avec ses lamentations elle t'aime et moi je ne veux que son bonheur et être débarrassée de ses lamentations sans fin parce que tu ne veux plus te marier avec elle. ARAGORN :- Ben c'est ça moi qui suis votre fils adoptif vous vous foutez carrément de mon bonheur et de ma santé mentale. Je ne veux pas épouser Arwen et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Il planta là Elrond et repartit trouver la compagnie qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pourrait l'entendre et qu'Aragorn était bien partit, Elrond poussa un grand cri de joie. Quant aux 10 compagnons ils se remirent vite en route avant qu'Arwen ne revienne les embêtés. Leur but étant à présent de se rendre à Isengard pour botter le cul à Saroumane pour avoir des renseignements ils partirent donc dans cette direction en espérant ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis en chemin cette fois-ci. Comme de fait ils n'ont eu aucuns problèmes en cour de route et arrivèrent à Isengard sain et sauf. Ils allèrent trouver Saroumane le blanc qu'ils attachèrent sur une chaise pour pouvoir lui poser quelques questions à propos de ce nouvel Anneau sans se faire attaquer. Saroumane leur répondit :- Je sais pas grand chose à part que c'est encore un Anneau pour tous vous gouverner et qu'il est encore perdu quelque part mais l'on ne sait toujours pas où il est et qui aurait pu le trouver. Il laissèrent Saroumane attaché sur sa chaise et repartirent cette fois-ci vers la forêt du Lothlorien où vivait la belle et merveilleuse dame elfe Galadrielle. 


	3. chapitre 3: la pire route empruntée

Bon désolé à tout ceux qui vont lire ma fict sans le faire par exprès j ai mis deux fois mon chapitre 2 et la j ai essayé d en enlever un j espère que ca va marcher sinon ben pardonner mon erreur c le premier fanfict que je fais et tout le monde à le droit de faire une erreur une fois de temps en temps je vous remercie de votre compréhension .  
  
Chapitre 3 : La pire route empruntée  
  
Comme c'est Aragorn qui menait ils durent emprunter un des ses `` raccourcis ``. À la tombée du jour, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour manger et pour prendre un peu de repos avant le lever du soleil. Boromir et Faramir s'assirent dans un coin pour parler tranquille. Sam, Frodon, Merry et Pippin s'assirent autour du feu avec Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli pour entendre Legolas chanter ses belles chansons elfiques dans sa langue. La nuit était tranquille et silencieuse on n'entendait que le bruit des conversations et des chansons a voix basse des 10 compagnons quand soudain Faramir poussa un cri de mort à glacer le sang et à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête : HAAAAAAAAA!!! Y'a quelque chose qui m'a mordu. Ahhhh. Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux passssssss.... Aragorn entendit un gros Boum il se leva et alla voir Boromir qui tenait dans ses mains un assez gros bout de bois. ARAGORN- : Non mais pourquoi tu l'a assommé va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille maintenant. J'espère que tu es fier de ton coup là. BOROMIR- : Ben il arrêtait pas de hurler il aurait pu attirer des ennemis je sais pas si toi ça te tente de passer la nuit à te battre mais moi, ce n'est pas mon cas et puis c'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à le laisser là il finira bien par nous retrouver. ARAGORN- : Pas question de le laisser ici il risque de lui arriver quelque chose et puis nous avons besoin de lui étant donné tes capacités intellectuelles et en plus de ça il est plus fort que toi depuis quelques jours alors sans lui on est dans la merde et on risque de ne pas réussir notre mission. Et puis veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi il hurlait ainsi lui ?? BOROMIR- : Ben y'a une ptite araignée qui lui a mordue la jambe et il a piqué une crise. ARAGORN- : Bon, met lui de cette pomade sur la morsure et surtout fait gaffe hein pas de conneries cette fois-ci et surveille le bien, quand il sera réveillé tu viendras me le dire qu'on puisse se remettre en route. BOROMIR- : Mais ... pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le surveiller ? ARAGORN- : parce que c'est toi qui l'a assommé. Au bout d'une interminable heure d'attente Boromir décide de réveiller lui même Faramir par ses propres moyens. Il va donc chercher un peu d'eau qu'il lui jette à la figure. L'effet fut immédiat. Faramie se releva en hurlant : NON mais ça va pas la tête toi aujourd'hui chu tout mouillé là maudit cave. Quand ils entendirent le hurlement d'un Faramir en colère qui fonçait tête première sur le pauvre Boromir complètement déboussolé, Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf se dirigèrent en vitesse sur les lieux pour empêcher Faramir d'étrangler son frère. GANDALF- : cela suffit arrêter de vous conduire comme des enfants sans cervelle. Si vous continuez ainsi nous allons nous faire remarquer. Faramir en colère alla se changer tandis que le reste de la compagnie ramassait le campement et tandis que Legolas essayait de calmer Boromir. Une fois le camp levé et les 2 frères calmés mais pas pour autant réconciliés ils reprirent la route en direction de la forêt du Lothlorien. En cour de route Legolas entendit du bruit venant des fourrés non loin d'eux, il s'approcha sans faire le moindre bruit et regarda derrière les buissons qui bordaient le chemin. Un petit garçon avec une casquette rouge et des animaux bizarres apparurent devant lui. LEGOLAS- : Non mais t'é qui toi? Moi, je m'appelle Ash et ça c'est mes pokémons. LEGOLAS- : Des quoi ??? ASH- : pokémons. LEGOLAS- : heee ok, quel nom bizarre. Moi c'est Legolas je suis un elfe. ASH- : oups, je pense que je me suis trompé d'histoire. Pikachuuu !!! ARAGORN- : Ahhh !!! c'est quoi cette bestiole là. Enlever là de sur ma jambe. Ahhhhh. ASH- : ha ça c'est pikachu. ARAGORN- : Enlève le de là merde. Pikachuu !! ARAGORN- : Ahhhh. LEGOLAS- : Aragorn attends-nous, pars pas comme ça. Merde tu as vu ce que tu as fait stupide créature. Legolas tua Pikachu et il partit avec Boromir, Faramir et tout le reste de la compagnie à la recherche d'Aragorn. Quant à Ash, il pleura son Pikachu et retourna dans son monde. 


	4. notes

J aimerais bien que vous m envoyez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez comme ca je pourrais savoir si je dois faire mieux pour les prochains chapitre ou laisser ca comme ca. 


End file.
